


Cardin, you prick

by rnagnumdong



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnagnumdong/pseuds/rnagnumdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shops aren't very punk rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardin, you prick

“Did you seriously break his legs.” This was meant to come out as a question, but it ended up as a statement when Russel said it. He was sitting in one of the random hang outs at Beacon, which was fully equipped with a coffee shop, with Nora Valkyrie.

“Yep!” Nora replied, munching on a cookie and managing to get half of the crumbs everywhere except her mouth. No wonder she always seemed to be eating. If she was always this much of a messy eater, which she seemed to be, she just about had to. He kind of regretted not getting a cookie as well, but that wasn’t very punk rock. Neither was hanging out with the pinkest, cheeriest, short ball of fury in all of Beacon, but that couldn’t be helped.

“I mean, he kind of deserves it, but did you have to? That must have taken at least thirty minutes.” Of course Cardin deserved it; he was an asshole. He was still Russel’s team leader and by extension friend, but that didn’t stop him from being an asshole. Russel just wished that he hadn’t have been a total pushover for his first year at Beacon and let Cardin be much more of an asshole than he had a right to be.

“It was more like twenty. He was surprisingly persistent even though he knew he fucked up! I don’t think he thought he had a chance at winning, which he didn’t, so I doubt it was as bad as it could have been,” Nora explained quickly. Russel was kind of glad she wasn’t going to go over the story in detail with him, because that generally meant wild hand gestures and the last time she’d done that while eating she’d thrown her food across the room and managed to hit the barista square in the face.

“True, true, he does know when to give up, sorta. Damn, this means I’ll have to go get him to apologize,” Russel groaned. He hated many things in life, but among the things he hated most where angry Cardins, Cardins who needed to be nice and apologize, and Cardins who had lost a fight. He was going to have to deal with the unholy combination of all three. Maybe Dove or Lark would accompany him. “Was Urdin alright? Ze’s strong, but Cardin can get to you.”

“Yea. I helped zir get to zir team; they knew what to do best. I just wish I’d gotten there sooner. I don’t know what could’ve set him off like that, but it was back like first semester again,” Nora said, still sounding cheery even when her words where somber.

Russel regretted many things in his life, but ending up with a bigoted team leader was probably the biggest. Actually, scratch that, Russel had made every good decision ever until Cardin Winchestor came into his life. Trying to help someone like that was tiring, especially when you didn’t even know if they wanted to be helped half the time. However, Russel was far too punk rock to just live his life letting the other be a complete and utter piece of shit.

If anything good had come out of it, it was that now he was more friends with Team JNPR than he probably would be otherwise. He even was kind of friends with Yang Xiao Long, even if he was certain the rest of her team hated him and he couldn’t blame them. He also had a totally cool friend with benefits named Nora, so that was pretty nice too.

**Author's Note:**

> aye im proud of this for some reason


End file.
